Another time
by vanessa-serenity16
Summary: this story is a twist of how it would have been if all the generals were good and if the moon royalty was still alive. follow this tale of love and unexpected occurrence. im still new to this so please bare with me.
1. Chapter 1

In the magna we don't get much of a chance to see Darien and Serena date much. I just don't feel that their relationship is well rounded in the magna and the anima. Only because they knew each other in the past doesn't mean they are the same people in the present. I also really dislike the way Serena is portrayed weak and insolent. Basically my story Serena knows who she is from birth and she meets the generals first since she lives in Los Angeles. Serena has a twin brother. Darien and the scouts all have their memories and have known each other since middle school. Darien and generals are 21. Serena and the scouts are 19. Don't expect a sweet Serena 24/7 who gets walked over. I hope you enjoy it and f.y.i I am not a perfect writer.

Leave it to the Past

Dear Dairy,

As a nineteen year old I have gone through a lot from birth to the present. Moving to Tokyo is something I know that was going to occur and what was to transpire to my arrival there. I have never been normal. No I don't mean in the sense that I don't fit in crowds trust me I am great at playing that role when need be I just choose not to. I am not really human I have to confess I am Lunarian not just any Lunarian but the princess of the moon. I have had all my memories of my past my mom and dad (Selene and Sol) are also from the other planets. Well my dad Sol is really from the sun high King and my mom Selene is from the moon Queen to be exact. Both my parents ruled the moon king and the solar system in era called the Silver Millennium. This time existed around more than a thousand years ago. You might be thinking I am crazy telling you I am a princess from the past. Well I am the reincarnated royalty as well as my twin brother Kevin and our cousins. Malcolm, Zack, James and Nick they are reincarnated earth generals serving King Endymion.

Even though I know he is out there I have never have had the urge to find them Endymion and my royal court. I want to enjoy dating and being normal but I have been told that something is going to occur soon that well set forth a sequence of events that could either end badly or all right.

I'll let you know why I have been reincarnated. It was basically your basic fairytale in a way even though to me it is a bad memory I never wish to relive. Princess falls in love and an evil witch known as Berly comes and destroys the whole solar system. With the combined powers of Sol and Selene all evil is vanquished and all of us have a second chance.

Now my dad is the owner of a chain of night clubs, hotels, modeling agencies and many other businesses. My mom is a world known romance writer. I have graduate from college with my brother earlier than many others at 19. I have degree in business management and brother has a degree in phycology which is very annoying.

As a past time I model, a very highly recognized model as Malcolm puts it. All my cousins' work with my dad helping one of the many agencies which luck has it gives a lot of downtime to hangout.

Overall my life has been great until a couple days ago I was informed I had to go to Tokyo to manage club _Vibrant Butterfly_. I had no say in it and all my family is going to relocate there because of more business potential. I was told we were going to live in a mansion fitting all my cousins and us.

I have never thought of searching out my prince charming I was hoping to avoid him. I am not really into commitment I love playing the field I am 19 still young give me a break. I want to experience everything in life.

Goodnight my dear dairy I think that's all I could tell you tonight I'll talk to you later I have to wake up early tomorrow for a flight.

Sincerely,

Serenity de Luna

(aka: bunny !^.^!)

"I cannot believe we are going to move Tokyo. Out of all places they had to choose, they choose Tokyo. They know who is there. I can't believe it" ranted Serena shoveling food into her mouth.

All her family sighed having explained to the young girl multiply times that they had to move.

"Serenity stop it at once young lady I have told you this is a business move and that's it. It has nothing to do with our past it's only to help our future brighten. If I have to remind you that you young lady wanted to own a club and manage it. Here is your chance take it or leave it. Also your next photo shot is in Tokyo so please stop ranting and finish you breakfast we have to leave soon." Said Selene calmly and continued to eat her food.

Everybody tried not to life at the face Serene made but mange knowing the young girl's temper. Everybody finished their breakfast promptly and left to the airport.

As all six men and two women walked to terminal everybody froze at their impression. The air was real, graceful and strong. The two young women had an air of elegance and unearthly beauty. Selene standing at 5'8 (naturally w/out heels), was wearing a long white summer dress with a pair of black heels with her down flowing looked god lNext to her stood her loving husband at 6'3 with brown hair he looked not a day after 25 and his strong muscles give him a strong and wise look. His son and daughter stood by their cousins. Serena stood at 5'9 (naturally) wearing a black pencil skirt and a white lace top a pair of black pumps her flowing from her high ponytail. Her brother was a carbon copy of his father only difference was his youthful look and deep blue eyes contrasting high with his dad brown eyes. All the other men held their heads high showing their pride of their family. The all walked into the plane leaving a sense of emptiness of all who have saw them.

Al them took their sets relaxing and enjoying their flight.

"Why can't I sit next to Kevin "wined Serena. She closed her eyes trying to relax. Her brother sat behind trying to drown the sound of his sister.

As everybody piled in Serena began to drown out all the sounds. "You know you have been hiding for a long time princess and I've heard you aren't as pure as you use to be.' whispered a voice. Serena shook her head trying to ignore the whisper. She opened her eye slightly to see if the voice was real or a figment of her the light filtered into her eyes a broad figure looking away approached her foggy eyesight. She ignored the man next to her and looked outside the window.

'It sounded like the stupid prick Endymion what was I thinking back then' thought Serena shaking her head.

'Well you were thinking how strong and handsome he was' replied a voice

'What the hell are you doing here prick' snarled Serena mentally finally figuring out it was Endymion.

' Don't get snappy with me princess I have the right to go where ever I want to go and seeing you just is an extra treat isn't it' he said smoothly.

'Whatever prick it isn't as great to see you' she said.

'Have you always been like that?' he asked

'Prick can we agree that we don't have to talk to each other let's leave the past where it belongs." Serena requested

'No.' he stated plainly.

Serena finally enraged completely turned to her side to face the man of her past to finally put him in his place. She turned to find him exactly how she last saw him. His broad shoulders and tense muscular figure all smooth. She looked at him straight in the eyes than instantly regretting it. He smiled toothily seeing the blush creep up her face.

'I'm happy I still have that effect on you Serenity." Endymion said while starring at her intently seeing what has changed with her.

Serena was about to say something when she was interrupted "You got taller and slightly smaller." He said with a slight disapproval.

"What do you mean asshole" she said plainly pissed.

"Your way smaller in the bust and I preferred looking down to see you" he grinned.

Serena blushed and covered her chest. It was one of her self-conscious attributes. He laughed at her juvenile antics.

"I'm done with this shit. Listen up dipshit because I am only going to tell you once. I don't want anything to do with you. What has happened has passed and let's leave it in the past. Please treat me like a stranger you don't like because you're just somebody that I use to know. I want a normal life so don't look for me. I want to meet other men and have fun explore and be nineteen for god's sake I have so much to experience so please live your life like we never meet her." She told Endymion.

In the background you could hear the shuffling of people moving to exit the plane. Before the prince could retaliate Serena was gone.


	2. round robin

Serena shuffled quickly out of the plane trying to get away from him as quickly as she could. She didn't need him bugging her especially from all the begging. This little incident spurred a lot of emotions she knew that had to be controlled if she was going to keep her normal life. Anything to do with Endymion was very dangerous.

Serena caught to her family at the luggage pick up location in Tokyo's international airport. They all stared at her expecting her to rant on the events that had occurred on the flight over.

Feeling her family's tension she spoke up "I am going to act like that never happen." She said.

"Serenity a word of advice sometimes it is okay to embrace you past." said Selene by her husband's side.

Serene adorned her face with a deep scowl detesting such preposterous thoughts "Mom you know what the prophet said 'The day me and him come together darkness would arise and destroy everything I love.' I don't want to lose you again especially for a relationship that wasn't perfect." Serene explained trying to convince them and herself as well.

…

Okay hi this is Nessa. I wanted to make this story a round robin. What I basically mean is that any author who wants to continue the story ask me and I shall pass it to you. All I ask is to be given credit and I want to see what others would add to my story send me a message and I'll tell you the basic outline and we will make this a round robin so i do one chapter and someone does the next. Send me a message and I'll give you more details but first ask me kk love you.


End file.
